Fuel injectors are used to inject fuel into a combustion chamber of a combustion engine. The fuel is generally pressurized and released into the combustion chamber at a specific time relative to a stroke of the engine when a valve is opened between a chamber containing the pressurized fuel and the combustion chamber. Recent advances in control technology have allowed great efficiency and power production gains from monitoring a combustion event, such as temperature, light, pressure, or movement within the combustion chamber. However, conventional fuel injection valves and combustion chambers are not equipped to monitor the combustion events, and in many existing engines can not easily be adapted for use with monitoring equipment. In many fuel injector configurations, the size of the bore through which the fuel injector enters the combustion chamber is small and limits the type of equipment that can be used to monitor the combustion event. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved way to deliver fuel to a combustion chamber and to measure a combustion event within the chamber.